warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Honeypaw's Grand Adventure
Prologue "How can you hear thoughts?!" Yowled Nightstar. The she-cat shook her head, "I don't know!" Honeypaw began to speak, "Maybe if she's special, her kin could be special too? Which means all of us. We're all kin of her because of Shadow..." "We're the kin of Shadow's kin of their kin and so on?" Willownight raised one of her eyebrows. She nodded. Chapter 1 Honeypaw creeped into the cramped Old ''Tree. Blazepaw padded towards her. "Hi Honeypaw!" He mewed and smiled. She looked at him, he was a russet-red-orange tom with darker spots. She almost drooled like a dog at the sight. "Uh...uh...uh...h-hi....B-Bl...Blazepaw." "Whitestep wants us to have a training session." "Who with?" "Um...Bluepaw, Snowpaw, Frostpaw, Yarrowclaw, and Nightstar..." he murmered. She nodded. ''At least i'll get to see Bluepaw and Snowpaw! Chapter 2 Bluepaw ran past Snowpaw and ''Yarrowclaw. "Slow down Bluepaw! We're not as fast as you!" Yowled Frostpaw. She sighed and muttered. Sharp thistles brushing against her blue fur. She smirked and ran into the ravine. She looked at the ground, it was covered in sand so she could come up with a way to use it to her benefit. ''Sand is easy to slip on..... '' Nightstar stopped, "Bluepaw, your sparring partner will be Frostpaw." She nodded. He looked at Frostpaw. "Now Bluepaw is older than you and bigger so you have the advantage. But she is stronger so be careful." He nodded. "Begin!" She immediately flew up a tree . He looked around for her. She smiled and leaped off, pinning the tom downing. He crawled under her and flipped up. She ran after him and he tripped. Nightstar smiled, "Now! Go for the win!" She pinned him down and made sure he wouldn't escape and bit his neck. The black tom smiled, "Bluepaw is claimed victorious!" She smiled as cheers for her came up. She lifted Frostpaw up. "You did fantastic. Really great..." "Thanks..." Chapter 3 ''Honeypaw ran into the ''clearing. "Honeypaw! You're late. You already missed Bluepaw and Frostpaw's fantastic battle." Yarrowclaw meowed. She sighed, "Oh my StarClan Bluepaw i'm so sorry! I overslept!" Her best friend smiled, "It's okay. I think you're against Snowpaw..." Whitestep nodded. Snowpaw scrambled to her paws and ran over. "Go!" She ran up to Snowpaw and instantly tackled her. She struggled to get up but couldn't. She instantly bit her neck. "End!" ''That was so easy! '' "Alright, Honeypaw and Bluepaw, please go hunting. We apparently need to practice with the rest of the apprentices." Her eyes gleamed with pride. "Let's go!" The two ran deeper into the forest and began their hunt. Chapter 4 ''Bluepaw looked at her paws, could she really be ''special? "Honeypaw? Do you think that maybe we ''are ''special?" She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well, maybe. But I doubt it." Bluepaw sighed. "It was probably just a coincidence with Whitestep, I mean really. It's a little over the top y'know?" She nodded, "Well...alright, I suppose you're right." "But we could be..." "Make up your mind!" She rolled her eyes, "Fine." The two continued on. Chapter 5 ''Honeypaw padded back to camp, Blazepaw was eating a piece of fresh ''kill. She ran over and grabbed a squirrel and padded towards him, "Mind if I eat here?" He nodded and flicked his tail next to him. She dipped her head and dropped her squirrel in front of her, "So..." "So...." They looked away and started eating. Honeypaw slowly turned her head and looked at him. "I...I better g, go." She got up and he got up and as she tried to pass him their muzzles touched. ''Oh my StarClan, did that really just happen? '' His eyes went larger and pushed away, "D...Did you feel that?" "Feel what?" "The spark." She looked at him, "Er...I..I have to go..." She ran off. "Wait! Honeypaw! Come back!" ''I...I can't take it...this can't be happening.... He ran after her and stopped, "Honeypaw...." But honestly, I did feel the spark... "Blazepaw..." She mumbled and ran off. Category:Loudsplash's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction